


Not Your Decision

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Category: SPN, Supernatural, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, ABO dynamics, Alpha Dean, Alpha!Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Castiel, Beta Sam, Beta!Castiel, Beta!Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Omega Reader, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: Request: “angsty with a fluffy end dean x reader story. maybe with some hurt/comfort. you’re amazing!” (Or where Dean pulls rank on you, and it doesn’t exactly go over well.)





	Not Your Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Rolling over in bed you moved to lay your arm across Dean, only to find his side of the bed cold and empty. Sitting up you rubbed the tiredness from your eyes, as sighed as you checked the time, recognizing he and Sam had probably gotten sucked into researching the latest case. Shuffling around the room you pulled on one of his shirts before making your way to the war room. The boys quiet mumblings grew louder as you approached and just as you were about to enter Dean’s words made you stop short.

“If we are doing this, we are leaving now. I can call Y/N from the road and tell her we got an emergency lead and needed to leave.” He huffed, shoving his gun into his duffle as you continued to listen quietly. 

“What? Dean we don’t have to leave until morning at the earliest, if you are worried that she needs rest then we can have Donna or Jody sort this out.” Sam questioned, shooting Cas a curious look.

“We can handle this, I just don’t want Y/N on the case, in case you haven’t noticed the main victims have been omegas. I’m not putting her at risk.” As soon as the words left his mouth, you felt your anger start to bubble inside. The two of you had spoken about this topic before, the first time after he benched you from a hunt in Utah, and most recently in Kentucky. Both times ended in him sulking back with his alpha ego between his legs, a soft apology following behind, and you simply accepted it with no more fuss. But, this time you’d had enough.

“I don’t think that’s your decision to make Dean Winchester.” You spat, emerging from your place in the shadows, causing a startled look to cross their faces. 

“Y/N…” Sam started but you waved whatever he had to say away, your eyes remaining trained on Dean.

“Now Dean, when do we leave for the hunt? I can go grab my go bag and change now if you are so gung-ho to follow this emergency lead.” The tension in the room was palpable and you could sense that Sam and Cas were beginning to feel uncomfortable but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care.

“We are not going anywhere,” Dean motioned between the two of you, “Sam, Cas, and I are taking on this case by ourselves. I’m not putting you at risk, and that’s final.” His voice was pointed, and it left no room for questioning as he headed up the stairs.

“You can’t just bench me! I have every right to be on this hunt!” You yelled, storming after him. “We’ve talked about this Dean, you can’t just leave me behind when something is remotely dangerous, I’m a hunter too! And as your mate it’s unfair, you can’t just act like a dickhead alpha!” Dean tossed aside his duffle and turned around to face you, the scent of his anger hitting you like a train.

“Yeah well you may be a hunter, but you’re also my omega! You are my responsibility to protect and care for! So it’s my decision and you are not going, now act like an omega should and listen to your alpha!” He growled, backing you against the wall behind you as his scent practically suffocated you. The omega within you was torn, you wanted to submit and be good for your alpha but on the other hand, you felt like you’d been slapped in the face. 

“Fuck you…” Shoving Dean away you headed back inside, your sour scent filling the bunker as you made your way back to your room. His calls for you to come back were ignored and eventually silenced when you slammed your door shut and locked it. Curling up on your bed you finally let out the tears you had been withholding, allowing your hurt to flow out of you until sleep eased in.

Waking up the next morning alone was just as painful as the argument from the night before. Sitting up you began rubbing the sleep out of your eyes you mentally began to prepare yourself for encountering Dean. Taking a deep breath you opened the door, gasping as Dean fell at your feet with a grunt. 

“Dean! What the hell.” You clutched your chest as he rubbed the back of his head as he stood. “What were you doing out there?” 

“I…I slept out here.” He sighed. “Sam and Cas were pissed at me for last night, so they went to investigate the leads in the case… and left me here to apologize.”

“Well, let’s hear it then.” You huffed, taking a seat on your bed as he approached you. “Tell me exactly how I should be a good omega.” 

You knew it was a low blow to use his words, but you wanted him to know just how badly he hurt you, and if his reaction was any indication, you knew that you’d struck a chord with him.

“Fuck, Y/N… I’m so sorry about that last night, please know I didn’t mean what I said at all. It was such a dick move for me to pull your rank like that, a-and there’s nothing I’ll ever be able to do to make up for that.“ Running his hands through his hair he moved closer and kneeled down in from of you, allowing you to see the hurt in his eyes.

“There’s no excuse for what I did yesterday, other than the fact that I did it because of my own selfish alpha need to protect you. It completely undermined you, and your ability to make your own decisions as the strong and independent omega you are.” Pressing a kiss to your hands he stood up, wiping his tears as he moved back toward the door. 

“I-if you would like some space I completely understand, or if… if you want to go elsewhere I also understand.” His voice wavered as the resolve within you began to fade away. “Whatever you decide, I’ll support you, one hundred percent.”

Sighing softly you held your tongue for a moment, wishing your anger was still flaring inside, but Dean’s tears had extinguished that feeling quickly. You could scent his sadness from a mile away and you knew he was remorseful for what he’d done. Just as he turned away, you cleared your throat, causing him to freeze.

“If you ever…ever pull shit like that again I will not stick around long enough to hear an apology from you.” He nodded quickly, tears dripping down his cheeks as you remained firm. “I mean it, Dean, this will never happen again. Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I can’t handle my shit or my job for that matter. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, of course. I swear on my life I’ll never do it again, it never should’ve even happened this time. God, I’ll never be able to apologize enough I swear I’ll do whatever I can―” 

“Dean!” You cut him off as he rambled, bringing his attention back to you as you chuckled softly. “Shut up and come over here and cuddle with me before I change my mind.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiled softly, crawling into bed before wrapping his arms around your middle and pulling you to his chest. A soft rumble leaving his chest as he pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek. “Let’s definitely never fight like that again.”

“I’ll second you on that one,” You smiled, snuggling close to your alpha. “As long as you promise never to act like a bonehead alpha again.” 

He growled lightly in mock irritation as he held you, “I’ll try my best, just for you my sweet and very feisty omega.” He smiled, “Now, can we nap? Sleeping against your door wasn’t exactly the most restful night.” 

A hushed giggle escaped your lips as you nodded, closing your eyes as you began to drift off to the sound of his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys as I said before leaving feedback is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try to reblog and leave a comment!


End file.
